


Jonny needs to be drunk

by Moonsey



Category: Coldplay (Band), Coldplay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, buckin - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny would have to be drunk to watch Chris flirt with Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonny needs to be drunk

 

Jonny felt something cold on his cheek and suddenly woke out of his faze, Will was standing with two Heineken beers in hand, one was pointed at him and the other rested on his cheek. Jonny took one graciously from Will and sipped a mouthful. He would have to be drunk if he was going to stay here any longer. Will sat a few feet away from him and tugged at him with his foot. “What?” he said, he knew he sounded grumpy, but it was midnight and he was tired, Will would understand.

“You look like you are about to murder either of them,” Will stared at what Jonny had been silently cursing.

“What are you talking about?” Jonny takes another sip and throws a deranged look towards Chris and Guy. Guy catches his eye but doesn’t say anything, instead he turns his attention back to Chris who is oblivious to Jonny’s possessive threats.

Guy shits uncomfortably in his position when Chris removes the curl from under Guy’s eye, _Jonny will murder him – this could be his last day alive_.  He has to catch Chris’s hand when the blonde starts caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers; Chris can be very flirtatious when he wants to be, Guy would have taken him but Jonny would again – _murder him_. Chris giggles – _oh no._

Jonny looks like he is about to get up and leave the studio, but Will incites a conversation about their current composition they are working on. “How’s the new tune coming along?”

“Fine.” Jonny mumbles.

Will nods and follows Jonny’s stares. _Pitiful_ , he thinks.


End file.
